


Recycle Bin

by spazgardian



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazgardian/pseuds/spazgardian
Summary: Watch Dogs 2 drabbles. However many I end up doing. Each chapter will be a standalone fic unless stated otherwise.





	1. Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend for a prompt and she said 'jealous Wrench.'  
> Somehow...  
> I don't think she meant this

Look, Wrench isn’t saying that Marcus has a selfie problem. It’s not like it’s any worse than girls on !nvite, that feel the need to record their entire days in selfies, or celebrities, or the rest of the entire goddamn world. Everyone’s got a selfie problem, and the blow up of the ScoutX app hasn’t helped. All the Dedsec members, Marcus included, uses the stupid app, and Wrench can’t complain cause it drives their follower numbers up the wazoo.

And Marcus is fucking hot as balls anyway so he of all people should be taking a shitton of selfies.

So it’s not really Marcus’s selfie problem that’s the problem, it’s. Well. It’s-

“Marcus. Marcus! Can you please, pretty fucking please, stop flirting with every goddamn dog on the street?!”

Marcus looks up from whatever ball of mangy fur he’s been loving on and gives Wrench a wounded look. Seriously, who needs a dog when handsome grown men are flashing puppy dog eyes your way. “Aw come on man, he’s so cute! How can you not want to pet him? It’s like sinking your fingers into a cloud.”

“And coming back with a fistful of germs and dandruff. No, nope, I’m quite alright where I am, fuck you very much.”

Marcus laughs, a little huff of a sound, and says, “Whatever you say man. Look, gimme just a minute-”

And yup, there it is. Wrench watches disdainfully as Marcus pulls out his phone to take a goddamn selfie with the dog. The dog. The owner of the mutt seems charmed, but Wrench is just. About to explode. It’s like Marcus is putting together a selfie album of every freaking dog in San Francisco, and it isn’t cute. It isn’t! There is nothing cute about a grown man posing and making silly faces with a dog, and cooing over them, and, and-

(Screw all you judging fuckheads okay, he is not in denial or delusional.)

He’s so busy inwardly fuming that he doesn’t notice the funny look Marcus is giving him until the man is standing up and stopping right in front of him, a suspicious grin on his face. Wrench flashes a pair of question marks at him. “That smile is scaring me, dude.”

“Wrench. Are you jealous of a dog?”

The mask’s pixels cycled through a series of exclamation points and angry, irritated emotes rather quickly as Wrench spluttered for an answer. “What? Hell fucking no I’m not jealous of a fucking dog, what the hell are you smoking. I’m just worried that you’re gonna infest the hackerspace with fleas and worms and, and- why are you grinning.”

“Wrench, man, you are totally jealous.”

“Shut up.”

“Green-eyed monster jealous.”

“Shut up shut up shut up.”

Despite the Seriously POed face the mask must have been giving him Marcus closed the space between them and slid an arm around Wrench’s side, which- was a bit confusing. Before Wrench could figure out how to react Marcus lifted his phone and snapped their picture, quickly separating from Wrench’s side and jogging off.

“If you wanted a picture all you had to do was ask!”

“You fucking suck, Holloway!” Wrench shouted after him with fake cheer, flipping him off.

Didn’t stop him from changing his phone’s background after Marcus forwarded it to him, though.


	2. Boys and their toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sexy toys, unfortunately.

It started off, as many things did, as a bored joke.

They’ve all retreated to their sections of the hackerspace, working on their own thing with only the occasional comment or insult thrown out every now and then. Marcus was frowning at an algorithm that was refusing to cooperate with him when he felt a nudge against his boot, and looked down to see a jumper at his feet.

It took a split second to realize it wasn’t his, but Wrench’s, and it had a piece of cardstock taped to it. Marcus looked over at Wrench, but Wrench had his back turned to him and didn’t appear to be concerned with him at all. Marcus frowned and looked at the jumper suspiciously, but finally reached down to take the paper.

It simply read

U R CUTE

Marcus snorted before he could stop himself and looked up again; this time Wrench was looking, a wink on his mask and pointing finger guns at him. Marcus rolled his eyes and flipped Wrench off, but as the RC jumper rolled away and he looked back at his computer he was smiling fondly to himself.

 

 

“Look, if I could just get up to this point I’ll be able to get in and-”

“Marcus,” Sitara interrupted, nodding her head at his feet. “I think you’ve got a visitor.”

Surprised, Marcus looked down and sure enough there was a jumper, a piece of paper attached to its dongle. Marcus looked around for Wrench, spotting him across the room, heart eyes flashing on his mask. “Aren’t we a little old to be passing notes in class?” he asked as he knelt down to take the card.

DO U LYK ME Y [ ] N [ ]

“Hell no, idiot,” he called out, loud enough for Wrench to hear. Wrench made sad eyes at him and Marcus grinned, balling up the piece of paper and throwing it in his direction. “Shouldn’t you be doing something? Blowing something up somewhere, causing mayhem?”

“I tried to, but for some reason Sitara thinks that blowing up a taco truck ‘without good cause’ isn’t necessary or needed.” 

“Do I want to know why you wanted to blow a taco truck up?”

“Well I kinda forgot, but I know I had a good reason.”

“Yeah, right. I’m sure you did.”

 

 

It has been one of the most emotionally draining days of Marcus’s life and he honestly just wanted to veg out in front of the TV and play mindless video games. Not the realistically graphic kind but something like Rayman or Super Smash Bros, cause it wasn’t escapism if it hit too close to home. But he was also far too tired to get up from the couch, and the TV and controllers were so far away…

Marcus groaned and flopped over, deciding that maybe sleeping for the next year would be better.

He kept glancing over at his phone, half expecting and mostly hoping for some kind of word from Wrench. It had been hours since Marcus had left him on the roof with his newly returned mask, and even after their discussion Marcus was still worried. It was stupid, but Marcus was always worried about Wrench. It was stupid because Wrench was more than capable of taking care of himself and didn’t need anyone to protect him, but there Marcus was, wanting to do it anyway. Of course they all took care of each other, but it was, it was _different_ with Wrench, and-

Yeah, Marcus was gone and screwed. 

He must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing he knew there was something hard and heavy jumping insistently on his chest. Cursing, Marcus sat up quickly to come face to face with, surprise, Wrench’s jumper. He glared at it, because he was sure Wrench was watching from somewhere, and reluctantly took the piece of paper it was insistently holding out to him. 

All it read was

THANKS

“Yeah, you already told me that,” he said, but.

He smiled, and offered the camera of the jumper a fist bump.

“Any time, man.”

 

 

After they take Dusan down and make their statement to the nation, they party.

There was plenty of booze, music, and people around, and Marcus can’t remember the last time his cheeks hurt so badly from grinning. Even Josh looked relaxed and enjoying himself, and damn, if it wasn’t nice to see a smile on that kid’s face.

It wasn’t like Dedsec was done or their job was over or anything, but for tonight they were Kings and Queens.

But there was one last thing he really, really needed to do.

Wrench was maybe just a little bit tipsy and a whole lotta happy when he felt something rudely push against his head. He immediately spun around to tell the asshole off, only to come face to face with Marcus’s quadcopter. The LEDs in his mask formed question marks, and then exclamation points and finally double carats as he read the note attached to it, whooping and cackling as he forced his way through the crowd towards the exit, leaving the drone hanging in midair.

WANNA GET OUT OF HERE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this feels sloppy and rushed, it's because it is 8) I haven't actually written much in forever so right now I'm just trying to churn stuff out to get me going and then I'll focus on, y'know, actually being good.


	3. bang bang bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a true Dedsec birthday party unless the cops show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Watch Dogs official twitter for letting us know it was Marcus's birthday WAY LATE IN THE DAY and therefor forcing me to rush this incredibly silly birthday fic 8( I almost didn't post this but well here we are.

There was a problem with having a boyfriend that was ridiculously charming and extremely popular- everyone and their freaking mom wanted some of his time.

Seriously, Wrench was pretty sure that Horatio’s mom had given Marcus a birthday cake.

“Stop pouting, you can have lover boy to yourself tonight,” Sitara chided, blowing a party horn right at his ear. “He can’t help that he has a ton of fans that all desperately want to wish him a happy birthday. It’s kinda sweet.”

“There is nothing sweet about having a hoard of zombie people eaters mobbing him like fresh meat!” Wrench waved his hands wildly in Marcus’s direction, where the birthday boy was currently surrounded by a crowd of very cute girls. He considered throwing his bottle at them, and even lifted his hand to do so- except it suddenly appeared to have disappeared into Sitara’s hand. Well that was weird. “How’dya do that?”

“I’m gonna stop you right now cause you’re gonna be pissed at yourself later if you’re too drunk before the night ends.” She handed the bottle to some random dude passing by them, who shrugged and accepted it happily. “Marcus can more than handle himself, hoard of zombie people eaters or not. Now listen, me ‘n Josh had a plan for a huge surprise, but we’re gonna need someone to do the dirty work, it’s right up your alley and you can take all the credit.”

Wrench was torn between keeping his eyes on Marcus like a hawk and letting Sitara’s offer pique his curiosity. Finally he broke his gaze away and looked at her, LED mask showing slanted eyes at her. “What’ya talking about?”

“It involves explosions.” That definitely got his attention. Sitara smirked, taking a swig from her own beer. “Well, of a sort.”

 

 

There was nothing like a birthday to reveal how many people you knew. Apparently knew, anyway, because Marcus was pretty sure he had only talked to 25% of these people more than once. But it was still sweet, how many people came out and wanted to spend their night celebrating with him. Kinda weird, but sweet.

On the other hand, though, some of the people that he _did_ know very well seemed to have disappeared for the past hour. Which wouldn’t be a problem with anyone else, but with Dedsec he got the niggling feeling that it meant they were up to something. Especially Wrench- even if he couldn’t see him, Marcus should at least be able to hear him, but there hadn’t been so much as a synthesized meep in a long time. _That_ was worrisome. 

“Sorry guys, I gotta get some air,” he excused himself, trying to get his way through the crowd. “Anyone seen a weirdo with a mask lately?”

“Hey Marcus, man, get out here!”

Finally a familiar voice- Marcus pushed his way to the door where he met Horatio, thumping him on the back and grinning. “Hey man, I was wondering where you all disappeared to. Did you all abandon me to the sharks there or what?”

“Nah brother, we were working on your present. C’mon, we gotta get to the roof.”

Intrigued and a tiny bit frightened, Marcus followed Horatio up to the roof of the building the club was in, where Sitara and Josh were already waiting. “Look Wrench, are you one hundred percent sure you know what you’re doing?” Sitara was saying into her comm as she watched Josh work on his computer over his shoulder. “Okay, you telling me you’ve ‘nudled’ it does not inspire confidence in me.”

“What are you guys up to and do I need to be worried?” Marcus asked, trying to pass it off as a joke but internally wondering if he needed to preemptively get everyone in the club to run.

“Hold on, give us a sec- are you sure you’re far enough away? Okay, okay, Josh, he says we’re all set. On 3, Wrench, three, two…”

Marcus did _not_ scream, but he did shout a little at the sudden crack that sounded through the air, almost exactly like a gunshot but too loud-

“Holy fucking shit,” Marcus breathed out as the sky lit up in color. He laughed in pure, childish delight as another firework shot up into the air and exploded, quickly gaining the attention and drawing the entire club crowd (and everyone in the surrounding area) out. “You crazy sons of bitches stole fireworks for me.” 

“Wrench did all the hard stuff,” Sitara said casually, leaning against his side and grinning. “We just planned it, and told him how to not get himself killed.” 

“You assholes.” Marcus shook his head fondly, because of course any gift from his friends would have to involve major felonies and potential dangers to themselves and everyone around them. “You beautiful, beautiful assholes.” 

They watched the show mostly in companionable silence, and it was almost perfect except for having one very important person missing. As the fireworks started to slow down, Marcus pulled out his phone and brought up a video call, grinning when Wrench’s face popped up on the screen. “Man, I cannot believe you did all that.”

“Yeah, you liked?”

“Hell yeah, that was fucking awesome. I- wait, where are you?”

“Well turns out the cops don’t really like unexpected shows and want to have a talk with me. I told them it’d have to wait because I have a night of wild hot sex with a birthday boy planned, and they liked that even less, and-”

“Wrench!”

“Right, right, long story short I’m on the run!”

The real unfortunate thing here was that Marcus couldn’t even be surprised. He laughed exasperatedly and headed towards the lift to get himself off the roof. “Hang tight man, I’m coming to you.”

“Yo fuck you, I’m not a damsel in distress that needs saving.”

“Dude, I would never doubt your ability to outrun the po-po, but I’d like to get to that celebratory birthday sex you were mentioning earlier sometime tonight so I’m just gonna help speed things up.”

“Well when you put it that way…”

 

 

It was easy enough to follow the sirens and flashing lights to narrow down the search area- it was much harder to actually find Wrench. Which was kinda the point, really, so props to him on that. Only, not only was Marcus trying to find Wrench now but he was also trying not to get spotted by the cops at the same time. 

No one could say he had a dull birthday, at least.

Marcus had just turned down a narrow alleyway when something grabbed him and slammed him up against the brick wall of the building. He struggled for all of five seconds before he recognized the familiar sight of the LED lit mask, double carets looking back at him. Wrench tilted his mask back enough to kiss away any complaints Marcus could make, swift and hungry. 

“Dude, death wish much?” Marcus whispered when they parted, dazed and out of breath.

“What, you mean sex while on the run doesn’t turn you on? Lame, babe.”

“Shut the hell up.” Marcus gripped him tightly, leaning back in for another quick but dirty kiss. 

“So was that sick or what?” Wrench asked, tugging Marcus further into the alley so they could at least pretend as if they were trying to hide. 

“Yeah man, never had a whole fireworks show dedicated to me. Though I get the feeling you enjoyed pulling it off even more than I enjoyed watching it.”

“Fucking a, grand theft and explosions all in one night. It almost feels like my birthday, too.”

“Well now I know what to get you for Christmas, anyway.” 

They spent a few more dangerous minutes groping and making out, before a too-close siren snapped Marcus to his senses and he forced himself to push Wrench away. “Come on, Wrench, let’s not end my big night in the slammer.” 

Wrench secured his mask back onto his face, slapping Marcus on the shoulder cheerfully. “Whatever you say, birthday boy. First one to my garage gets to top.”

“Hey, wait-!” But Wrench was off before Marcus could stop him, leaving Marcus to shake his head fondly. “Happy fucking birthday to me,” he said to himself, pulling his bandana over his nose and mouth to follow after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how fireworks work.  
> Happy birthday Marcus bb.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me at teen-hulk.tumblr.com  
> I take prompts but there's only a 5% chance I'll actually fill them. Not because I don't like them. But because I am hella lazy.


End file.
